The taking of photographs by means of a digital camera and the printing of the image data of such photographs by means of an electronic printer have been actively implemented. One merit of such a method is that the user is able to freely create a printout of a photograph by himself/herself.
A variety of proposals has been made to permit an abundance of applications for photograph printouts which the user is able to create by himself/herself and to make the work involved straightforward. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Nos. 2000-108446 and 2001-111809 and so forth disclose a print control device whereby a predetermined page layout is captured from a built-in ROM or from the outside, an image of a photograph captured by means of a digital camera is captured from outside, and then, in accordance with a user instruction, after the captured page layout and captured photographic image have been synthesized, the synthesized image is sent to a printer and printed thereby.